


Sacred Marriage

by Keiith



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Anal Sex, Cute, Fluff and Smut, M/M, PWP, Sexual Content, Slash, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-26
Updated: 2014-12-26
Packaged: 2018-03-03 17:03:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2858318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keiith/pseuds/Keiith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pyp and Grenn share vows of unending love to each other, and make love in front of a heart tree, under the eye of a curious crow. PWP.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sacred Marriage

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Madara_Nycteris](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madara_Nycteris/gifts).



> This Grenn/Pyp fanfic is my gift to Madara-Nycteris, for the Secret Sansa, a Gift exchange that took place here: <http://asoiaf--pairings.deviantart.com>. (I'm CerseiDM on deviantArt)  
> Enjoy! :)

The crow whizzed through the air, its large black wings spread under the sun to catch as much warmth as it could. The day had been surprisingly hot for the season, and even as dusk set many creatures of the Haunted Forest were still out, trying to rejoice in what were probably the last beams of heat before a very long winter.

 **\- I'm still not sure that's a good idea, Pyp,** said a voice below the trees.

The crow flew in small circles and landed on a heart tree, then hopped down from branch to branch until it reached the lowest one. Below the white tree were two men dressed all in black. The smaller one was leading the other towards an area between the roots of the tree, that looked comfortable enough for them to lie down.

 **\- Why? Doesn't it look beautiful? And it's just you and me here. No one else to bother us.  
** \- I love being alone with you my love. I just don't understand why it has to be here. It's cold and dangerous and I don't want you to get sick. You are always the first to catch a cold at Castle Black when the temperature drops down. You should not be out there in the snow at this time!  
\- My big stubborn aurochs. Always worried about me, replied Pyp with love in his eyes. **But it's not that cold tonight, and besides if you're afraid of me catching cold, you just have to hold me and make me warm.  
** \- Why do I have the feeling you brought me here just to have me doing exactly that?  
\- Probably because I totally did, Pyp beamed at him.

Grenn felt a rush of heat running through his body as his lover looked at him with adorable and very suggestive eyes.

**\- And what makes you think I will comply with your desires?  
\- Hmm, let's see...**

Pyp slipped his hand in the older man's breeches and took hold of it's manhood which was already half-erect. Grenn hissed in pleasure at the contact and grabbed Pyp's shoulders to get some leverage.

 **\- Methinks you want to comply with my desires very much,** said Pyp with a grin.

There was no use hiding the truth so Grenn just kissed his lover passionately, stealing his breath. The kiss lasted until they were out of air, and Grenn devoured the other's mouth, using every trick he knew to make Pyp shudder with lust and want. When he finally released his hold on the other man, Pyp looked so desirable that he dove down to capture his lips again. They kissed for a good minute before Pyp started pressing his hands against his chest.

**\- Wait... let's get rid of our clothes...**

Pyp was breathless and his lips were red and swollen. Grenn was reluctant to let him go, but then Pyp started to unlace his tunic and to reveal glorious inches of soft pale skin. He could only stare, his erection painfully tenting the front of his breeches, as the younger man fully undressed in front of him.

 **\- You are so beautiful,** Grenn whispered.  
 **\- So you have said a million times,** Pyp commented with a blush. He did not seem to mind the compliment, though. **I am forever grateful that you like my appearance, even though I am a not a woman.  
\- A woman? I do not care about women. I only care for you, you know that. And your beautiful body is the least of what draws me to you - though I cannot deny that I enjoy it _a lot_.**

Pyp laughed happily and started to put warm furs on the floor between the roots of the heart tree. As he bent to dispose them, Grenn got a full view of his arse and his eyes were immediately riveted towards the crevice he longed to touch and lick. His hands clenched at his side but he stayed still. The former mummer clearly had plans when he brought them here, and he would wait until Pyp had prepared everything he wanted. 

It was hard to look and not touch though, so he tried to look elsewhere. They were deep in the forest, a few miles away from the Castle Black. Jon had given them way to spend the night North on the Wall, as long as they were careful. It wasn't really safe, but since the Wildlings had joined forces with the Night's Watch, they had burned all the bodies they could find in the Haunted Forest near Castle Black. There had been a lot, and some of them didn't want to be burn. It had been a long, exhausting and creepy business, but at least now the area near Castle Black were freed of wights, and relatively safe.

In the clearing where Pyp had taken them, everything seemed peaceful. It was difficult to recall that just a few weeks ago, a huge and bloody battle had taken place just a few miles away. Here there was a heart tree with a face carved in its trunk, and Grenn thought he face looked rather kind and soothing. There was also a crow in its branches, that seemed to be watching them curiously. Around them, there were more trees, big and small, white and green and dark. They could not see the Wall from where they were, but Grenn could hear the horses, which they had left not too far away. Aside from their horses and the curious crow, they were alone.

 **\- Are you going to keep watching the trees forever?,** asked Pyp in a teasing voice.

Grenn's attention went back the young mummer at once and his eyes grew wide at the sight in front of him. Pyp laid on his back on comfortable furs, his legs spread apart as to welcome him. He was sensually toying with one of his nipple while his other hand was caressing his hard cock. Grenn's brain stopped functioning.

 **\- I'll catch a cold if you leave me alone,** added the younger man as his hand drifted down to the crevice of his ass.

Grenn quickly got rid of his own clothings and in a few seconds he was between Pyp's legs, touching him and kissing him everywhere. He felt like he couldn't get enough. His tongue went to Pyp's ear and down his neck, only to go back to his mouth again. He was breathing in Pyp's scent and by the gods, it smelled so good. Pyp took his manhood in his hand and he let out a gasp. His own hand went to the mummer's delicious cock and started stroking it, while licking Pyp's left nipple. They were quickly panting and needed to do more. Grenn longed to be inside his lover again.

But then Pyp pushed him gently and then turned around, so that the young man was straddling the older one. Pyp's ass was positioned just over Grenn's erection, which drove him crazy. He could see in his lover's eyes that Pyp also wished to just impale himself on him, but they couldn't do that just yet, not without hurting Pyp. Grenn looked transfixed as the mummer started pushing one finger in his own tight hole. He hadn't not noticed the bottle of lubricant on the furs before, but obviously Pyp had already dipped his fingers in it. The first finger went inside very smoothly. The lubricant was helping, and Pyp was still lose after their last lovemaking, which had been only a few hours ago. Pyp quickly got two fingers inside, then three, and Grenn was panting at the sight. Both their cocks were leaking precum abundantly.  
Grenn's hands went to Pyp's hips but his lover threw them away.

 **\- Don't touch. I'm in control,** ordered the young man.  
 **\- You're quite bold today,** remarked Grenn with a grin.

Pyp blushed.

 **\- I just want to show you how much I love you.  
\- I know you do,** replied Grenn lovingly.

There was a quick smile on Pypar's face, but Grenn suddenly noticed his lover looked worried, too. Actually, now that he thought about it, Pyp had been acting a bit strange lately.

**\- Pyp? What is the matter? Is something wrong?  
** \- What? No, everything is fine!  
\- I'm serious Pyp. Your getting me here, your sudden boldness... I like it, I love every moment of it, but it's... unusual. You're sure you're alright?  
\- I've got three fingers deep in my ass and you want to have a serious conversation _now_?  
\- I... I'm sorry... I'm just worried about you. 

Grenn bit his lower lip. He must have made quite the beaten puppy face, because suddenly Pyp's mouth was on his, his hands cradling his head.

**\- I'm sorry. I didn't meant to worry you.  
\- I always worry about you.**

Pyp smiled.

**\- I'm really fine though. It's just... since the Wildlings came at Castle Black, well...  
** \- What is it my love? Tell me what's worrying you.  
\- You will think me very stupid.  
\- Try me. 

Pyp didn't reply just yet. He played with the locks of Grenn's hair, looking pensive and hesitant. He finally took a sharp breath.

**\- There are a lot of wildling women at the Castle now. Lots of pretty ones too. I know you liked women before the Wall. Since there weren't any, you went to me, for which I am very grateful. But now... Now you have the _choice_! And... and...  
** \- And I choose you.  
\- And I don't know if... wait, what?  
\- I choose you. 

Pyp's blushed went straight to his ears, which Grenn found very lovely.

**\- You can't just _say_ that! I know you like women. You don't have to stick with me forever or anything, that's okay I... I...  
** \- You're right.  
\- What? 

Pyp's stricken and scared look clearly showed that he wasn't okay, would never be okay with Grenn ever leaving him. But it wasn't what the older man had meant at all.

 **\- You're right, I think you are very stupid,** he clarified. **I don't like women, for a start.  
** \- But...  
\- I didn't know what I liked before I came to the Wall, but now I know: I like _you_. I _love_ you. And no pretty wildlings will ever change that.

Pyp seemed a little unsure and searched Grenn's eyes, as if to see if he was saying the truth. He must have liked what he saw in the dark brown eyes, because he started beaming.

 **\- So you will be forever mine?  
** \- As long as you wish me to be. Even after that. Grenn didn't care if that sounded very cheesy. It was true.  
 **\- I will always want you.**

Grenn suddenly felt very keenly the presence of the heart tree next to them. It made everything they did or said here sacred. As if the Old Gods were witness to their vows of never-ending love. He wondered if Pyp had taken them here just for that reason. The long kiss they shared after that looked like the seal of their promise to each other. 

Grenn didn't think he could ever feel more blissful in his life, but then Pyp slowly lowered himself on his cock and he cried his pleasure as he was engulfed in the hot passage of his lover. His body was burning with passion and need. Pyp drew his head back and panted heavily as he took Grenn's member fully inside him. Sweat was pearling on his brow. He paused for a brief moment, adjusting, and then started moving up and down slowly. 

Grenn gripped Pypar's hips to try and control his movements, but once again the younger man pushed his hands away and kept his slow pace, driving Grenn crazy. He wanted to just pound into the frail body and take all he needed from him, but at the same time, if Pyp wanted to be in control and give him a show, he didn't mind that much. The spectacle was beautiful. His lover looked very focused, intent on clenching his passage as much as he could around Grenn's cock as he rode him slowly. The older man had to clench his teeth not to come right away. Then as Pyp took him more deeply inside him, his expression suddenly changed and he gasped in pleasure, and Green guessed he had brushed his prostate. Pyp changed his angle in order to have his prostate hit each time as he started moving faster and faster. They were both crying. The mummer's movement became jerky as he was lost in pleasure and nearing orgasm. He had closed his eyes and arched his back, and was riding Grenn as if his life depended on it. The older man on the other hand was finding himself unable to close his eyes or look away. Pyp was so beautiful like that, naked and sweating and taking his pleasure on his cock like nothing else mattered. The friction on his member was so good, he wouldn't last very much longer. But Pyp was starting to lose control over his body and to have difficulties maintaining the rhythm.

**\- Grenn... please...ah... I need more...**

At this, Grenn immediately turned them around, surprising Pyp who let out a small cry. The mummer was now on his back, Grenn above him, and the older man drew Pypar's legs up until they touched his chest and started pounding with desperation. He was reaching even deeper inside Pyp than before, making him cry harder and ask for more. Grenn's hand went to the neglected cock and started stroking it at the same rhythm as he thrust inside the willing body. He felt pressure build in his balls. He lowered his head to catch Pyp's lips and kiss him hard, and then they were coming at the same time. Pyp's cum splattered all over both their chests, as Grenn's filled his insides. Grenn rode their orgasms with a few more thrusts, before falling apart over Pyp's body.

They didn't move for long minutes, panting and shaking from the aftereffects of their lovemaking.

 **\- You're crushing me, you big heavy aurochs,** finally said Pyp, though his arms stayed firmly around Grenn, forbidding him to move.

Grenn gently bit his lover's ear with a smile and kissed his neck.

**\- I'm keeping you warm.**

* * *

**\- Raven!**

The shout surprised the crow, who nearly fell from its branch. It turned its head right and left, anxious to see where it had originated from, but there was no one.

**\- Raven, are you watching gay porn _again_?!**

This time Raven felt a hand on her shoulder and in a blink of the eye she was back in her body. She was no longer in the forest, with a strong wind caressing her feathers, but back in the dark cave that was her home, and in her own very Children body. A bit disoriented at the sudden change, she stared without comprehension at her mother for a few seconds.

**\- Mom! Stop doing that! I will have a heart attack one day!**

But the older Child of the Forest seemed unmoved by this threat. She looked rather angry.

 **\- I will stop when you stop wasting your gifts to watch indecent things. The link we have with the other creatures of the forest is sacred. It is not to be used for such childish purpose!  
** \- I was _training_ , mom! Three-Eyes told me to train my skinchanging gift everyday. I flew so far today I almost reached the Wall. But then you _interrupted_ me...  
\- Hmm. I'll believe that when your body stops _drooling_ whenever you go watch humans, commented the older Child of the Forest.

Raven blushed a bit at that, but she didn't care what her mother thought. Yes, of course, she always enjoyed watching humans mating a lot - especially their males. But what she had seen today through the crow was much more than just "gay porn", as her mother put it. The two men had shared vows of love and fidelity in front of a heart tree.  
What she had seen was a sacred marriage, blessed by the gods.

**Author's Note:**

> Raven is an OC I made up just for fun and for this fic.  
> I always thought skinchanging was a power that could be quite useful... ahem ^^


End file.
